Peanut Butter And Jelly
by MoonMargaret
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are a classic combination, like a BLT. But before Miley moved to Malibu, it was Peanut Butter and Jelly. In a PB&J sandwich, there is no separating the ingredients once they are together. Peanut Butter will always find Jelly.


**This is my first attempt at fanfiction **_**ever,**_** so it may be very bad, but I had to give it a shot. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Hannah Montana **_**or any of its characters. **

**Part One: Ollie Trolley's Out Of Station**

Miley looked down at the caller ID before answering—Jackson had left most of his valuable possessions at the house after moving into his dormitory at his college-of-the-week, and he had yet to stop calling her to bring them up to him. To her surprise, Oliver's name popped up. Good friends as they were, she hadn't expected to hear from Oliver until he returned, or from an update from Lilly. She figured that if Oliver had managed to have some sort of interesting story about his trip into Old Lady Land that he would save it to tell in person. As much as he had complained about visiting his grandmother and five great-aunts, she knew that he liked to have a live audience for his complaints. Curious, she answered immediately.

"Hey, Oliver. What's up?"

"Hey Miles. Nothing much. Boring here. Old ladies. How's the weather? How are you? Have you seen Lilly?" He asked each of these questions in such quick succession that it took Miley a moment to digest them, which was perhaps lucky, for Oliver had asked them all in one rushed breath and needed a bit of time to re-catch it.

"Well, which of those questions do you want me to answer first?" Miley rolled her eyes at Lilly, who was listening intently, not bothering to conceal her eavesdropping.

She heard Oliver sigh, as though her question was completely ridiculous. "The one about Lilly. I was just being polite with the first two. _Duh."_

Miley couldn't help but roll her eyes at Lilly again. "Yeah, Oliver, you've definitely got the whole politeness thing down. Is Grandma sending you to finishing school?"

**"**Har har har. Funny. Have you seen Lilly?"

Miley set her phone down on the table in front of the couch in Stewart living room and put the phne on speakerphone, gesturing for Lilly to keep quiet.

"No, she's bailed on me earlier to go swimming with Gabe Lamotti."

Oliver, perhaps through spending too much time with Lilly, had picked up her habit of speaking in a squeakier voice as he got excited. "Why is she with Hottie Lamotti?! I've been gone a day!"

It was Lilly's turn to roll her eyes this time, but she kept quiet. Miley continued, glad that this exchange was over the phone. One look at their faces and Oliver would have known immediately that they were lying.

"Oliver, when Hottie Lamotti asks a girl to do _anything,_ she kind of has to do it. Girl code. You should ask her about it someday. "

His voice became uncharacteristically manly, and Miley raised her eyebrows at Lilly, mildly impressed. Lilly gave her a swoony thumbs up as he continued.

"Well, I _would_ ask her, but she's not answering her phone. I've been trying to get through to her since last night."

Oliver's voice sounded so sincere that Miley shrugged helplessly at his girlfriend, not having the heart to go on. Lilly rolled her eyes yet again, with such vehemence this time that she nearly dizzied herself into falling off of the couch as she leaned closer to the phone.

"Well, _maybe_ she would have answered, Oliver, if her parents hadn't TAKEN HER PHONE AWAY," Lilly told the telephone. She could almost see Oliver wincing. She shouted at him so often on the phone that he claimed that he would soon lose hearing. She had shouted at him for saying that, and he hadn't brought it up again.

"Again? Did you fail another test?" From her tone, he could tell that this was somehow his fault, and he tried to be penitent before she could keep shouting.

"In the SUMMER, Oliver?"

**"**It seemed feasible!"

Lilly stood and pointed her finger at the center of the table, scolding the pink rhinestoned iPhone as though it was Oliver himself. "No, I got my phone taken away because SOMEONE brought me home WAY PAST MY CURFEW last night, OLIVER."

Miley heard the "Oh, crap" in Oliver's stammering as he figured out that this time, it actually _was _his fault. But she was too curious at this breaking of curfew to bother making fun of him.

"I lost track of time!"

"You FELL ASLEEP!"

"So did you!"

In the back of her mind, Lilly knew that she was glad that he was fighting back. This was just how they were. In the front of her mind, however, he was still in deep trouble.

"We were at your house! It was your responsibility!"

"Well, it's not like my parents were there to wake us up, and I'm not used to that much responsibility!"

Miley couldn't help it. She was a born meddler and, as much as she tried to avoid any stories about the loooooooooooooove story of Lollipop, this was too curiously juicy to let slide, and she raised her eyebrows at Lilly. "Why exactly were you at his house, _asleep,_ when his parents weren't home, Lillian?"

She rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the pig sty, Miley. It was nothing like _that. _And stop blushing, Oliver. She can't see you."

"I'm not blushing!" But his voice was squeaky again, and Lilly threw a cocky smirk to Miley, who was shaking her head.

"We were watching a movie and fell asleep during the credits. That's when I fell asleep, anyway," Lilly told her.

"A _movie?"_ Miley questioned disbelievingly. "What movie?" She knew that Lilly was a terrible liar and that Oliver, absent or not, was even worse. She'd get to the bottom of this.

"_The Notebook,"_ responded Lilly scornfully, while Oliver quickly shouted "_Die Hard!"_

"Oh, sure, you watch _The Notebook_ with Oliver, but not even when I begged you to watch it with me!"

"_I _wanted to watch _Die Hard, _but my macho man over there wanted to watch _The Notebook,_ and I lost the coin toss."

"And you _also _promised that you wouldn't tell anyone that! Can you please take me off of speakerphone?" Oliver frazzled out.

"Fine!" Lilly hit a random button so that he would hear the _beep, _but kept him on speakerphone for Miley's benefit. She then drew in a deep breath, and Miley knew that she was getting ready to yell again.

"That was BEFORE YOU KEPT ME PAST MY CURFEW!"

"Sorry, honey!"

"Don't you "Sorry, honey" me. Just wait until I get a hold on you!"

"You two are just so cute," mumbled Miley, half-wishing that her dad would come home.

"Here," began Oliver in his soothing, reasoning-with-Lilly voice, "I'll go see your parents when I get back and tell them how this was all my fault. Okay?"

"Awww!" Miley hoped that this would be the end of it. But Lilly laughed nervously, her mood switching so abruptly that Miley knew that _something _had to be up.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. Your apology is enough!"

"No, no, no, I'll talk to them. You always tell me that I'm not chiravous enough."

"_Chivalrous,_ Oliver. And you cannot talk to my parents."

Lilly cast a nervous look at Miley and leaned towards the phone, as though being closer to it would somehow keep Miley from hearing as she whispered, "I kind of told my parents that I fell asleep at Miley's watching chick flicks because we got too worn out from crying. That's exactly what happened anyway, I just changed the partner in crime."

Oliver's "I was not crying!" was lost in Miley's cry of protest.

"What! Why did you have to bring me into this?"

"Because," began Lilly, in her soothing reasoning-with-Miley voice, "I would so be cut off from Oliver if my parents heard that Oliver drove me home in his clunker from his house with his parents gone after curfew. It sounds so much better for me to say that Robby Ray and Miley drove me home after a night in their well-supervised brightly-lit house."

Miley glared at her. "And they believed that? You're an awful liar!"

"Well, they know that you're kind of flaky, so they didn't give me too much trouble, just took away my phone. Which sucks."

When Miley kept glaring, Oliver piped up helpfully, "Flaky in a _fabulous_ way, Miley! Did I mention that you look really pretty today?"

Miley switched her glare to the phone. "You can't see me!"

**"**Uh…I just know."

"Please, Miley! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Pleeeeeeeee…"

Miley fully intended to resist, but when Oliver joined Lilly in her "pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeases," she was too annoyed to protest any longer.

"Y'all just better hope that Daddy doesn't find out."

Lilly jumped up and down a few times before squeaking out, "Thank you! Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou…"

"Yeah, thanks, Miley," Oliver droned over Lilly's squeals. "But can I really come off of speakerphone this time? I think that Lilly is done yelling at me for now."

"Just wait until you get home," Miley told the phone, but she took it off of speakerphone and tossed it to Lilly. Lilly retreated to a corner of the kitchen and sat on the counter. She was staring down at the floor as she talked in a soft tone, wearing a gentle, blushing expression so rarely seen on her face, and Miley knew that, for all of their fights and disagreements, and young as they were, there was no one for Lilly but Oliver, and no one for Oliver but Lilly.

Miley turned away. Looking at Lilly's face when she was so peaceful felt as though she were intruding on some intimate moment between the couple and, for once, she did not try to block it. It wasn't really PDA, anyway.

But as she wandered around the living room, gathering some of Jackson's scattered possessions and trying not to eavesdrop, she was glad that they so loved one another, and she loved them all the more for it.


End file.
